Words finally spoken
by DaniBee29
Summary: Season 10x3, It hasn't even been a day since Deans turned human again and his minds a flutter, he turns to Cas for help. Destiel and smut.


Dean could barely sleep, he laid there in his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to remember how he was as a demon. The memories are foggy, almost like a dream, but oh they are there in his mind, making him restless and more guilt ridden as ever. He turned and looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. Sam was probably passed out drunk in his bed, which he didn't blame him after all he did try to kill him with a hammer...Until a certain someone stopped him.

His thoughts wondered to Cas, who always seemed to save him from himself, who never gives up on him, who seems to make him his priority. Why? Why would he do all of this for one human, someone as broken as himself. He decided to get out of bed and go look for the angel, he assumes hes not asleep. He walks directly out into the main part of the bunker, and he sees him sitting in one of the chairs, a book on the table in front of him. He's flipping through the pages quickly as if hes bored or just looking for something important. "Hey Cas." He glances up from the book and gives a worried look, "Hello Dean, is there something wrong?" Dean didn't even have to tell him, Cas just knew. He always knew when something was wrong with him. Its like he could see right through him.

Dean walked down the steps to the table and pulled out the chair next to Cas, he faced it towards him and sat down. "Can't sleep...watcha readin?" Cas blinked and looked down, "Oh, its just a random book I found on information about the men of letters. To be honest its not particularly entertaining." Dean gave a half smile at the angel. Cas closed the book and turned towards Dean. "You really need to rest, you've been through a lot." Dean stared into Cas' big blue eyes for a moment, almost getting lost in them. "Uh, yeah I should, but I can't man. I can't stop thinking about everything, I should have just died when Metatron stabbed me, it would have made everything-" Cas cut him off, "Dean, stop thinking like that for once. Just stop. You think so lowly of yourself, everything turned out better than I thought it would. Can't you see how we need you here." Dean was staring down the whole time but finally looked up into the angels eyes. "Why do you do so much for me Cas? You literally...You ruined your own life for me."

Cas was staring at Dean intently, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, he didn't say anything for a few seconds then looked back at dean. "I didn't ruin my life, if anything it's been made better. I've never felt so human before, and that should be a bad thing. But its not. I understand now why angels like Anna wanted to fall. These emotions, feelings, they hurt but above all their some how fufilling." Dean didn't understand what Cas was getting at, but he let him go on. "Don't you dare say that you'd be better off dead, Dean. Because if you were dead than everything I've ever done would be for nothing. You're the reason I live, Dean winchester. The moment I pulled your soul out from hell, I...I felt so different, Dean..." He trailed off and stared at his feet. Dean stood up from his chair and walked over to Cas. "Cas...Ya know, when I was a demon. It made you know what you really wanted, it was like an epihany, besides all the evil pumping through me I still knew what I truly have always wanted." Dean and Cas locked eyes with each other, "I want you, Cas..I have for so long but I know that everything I love...Anything I love or care about either dies or gets hurt, I'm cursed like that...I don't want you to die, Cas" Cas was relieved, Dean was finally saying how he truly felt, instead of bottling it all up like a balloon ready to explode. "Dean...I'm an angel, trust me, I'm not going anywhere. You underestimate me." He said with a smile. Dean smiled back and got closer to Cas, he took his right hand and took Cas' hand into his, he intertwined their fingers and stared into his eyes. His blood pumping, he slowly leaned in for a kiss, while using his other hand to cup the side of Cas' face. The kiss was so soft and loving but it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. It was like explosions errupting inside of their brains, Dean knew no one could ever compare to his angel, Castiel. They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each others.

Cas' fingers left Deans and trailed up his forearm to the Mark. He traced it with his index finger. "Don't worry about it, you know we can beat this. We always do." Cas loved that about Dean, so much. He never gives up, hes such a remarkable human. Cas leaned in for another kiss, it wasn't as soft this time. He grabbed at the back of Deans neck and his side and gripped tight like he didn't want to lose him. Dean recipricated this and kissed him hard, and passionately, Cas moaned into the kiss which got Dean smirking. Dean backed up to the table and turned around and layed Cas on it, Dean got on top and stared into those beautiful blue eyes, "We should have done this years ago." Cas chuckled and pulled dean close to his face and forcefully kissed him, Dean bit his lower lip and stuck his tongue inside that sweet mouth. Their tongues almost rythmically moving together. Dean grinded his crotch onto Cas' He moaned in response, he pushed Dean off for a moment. "Dean, were on the table...In the open, what if Sam comes out and sees." Dean smiled, "I'm pretty sure he won't be waking up for a while." Cas just simply nodded. They continued their makeout session, but they both were getting frustrated with the clothes. Dean ripped off his shirt and pulled cas out of his coat and shirt. They kept kissing the entire time, as if their mouths were magnets. Dean grabbed at Cas' belt and undid it like a pro, he fumbled with the zipper and slipped his hand inside and grabbed his semi hard cock and stroked it. Cas' moans and whimpers set Dean off. Here he had a powerful angel of the lord on the table moaning for him. Just the thought of it made him feel so dirty, but a good kind of dirty.

Dean pulled cas up from the table and they know leaned against it, Cas undid Deans pants and pulled them down and his own down, they were left with just underwear wich they both took off themselves then went back to business. Their naked bodies were as close as possible to each other, their hard cocks rubbing against one anothers, dean moaned and broke away from the kiss. "Bend over" He commanded, Cas complied and bent over the table, eager for Dean to finally fuck him. Dean stood for a moment, enjoying the view of his little angel bent over the table like a filthy whore. He bend over him, rubbing his cock on his ass and grabbing his ass, he slapped it-hard "Ahh, Dean please." Cas moaned eagerly. "Please what?" He whispered in his ear, nibbling at it. "Please I need you inside me." Dean sucked on two of his fingers and made them nice and wet, "Cas, baby, relax. I gotta stretch you out first so I don't hurt you." Cas made a low whimper as the fingers slide inside him. Dean went faster and faster until Cas moaned loudly, Dean spit on his pulsing cock and made it nice and lubricated for him. He positioned it right at his asshole and leaned over Cas and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to get fucked baby?" Cas was clawing at the table in desperation and anticipation. "Yes please Dean fuck me, please!" Dean never heard him talk so dirty, he loved it, he slowly slid his cock into Cas. Cas breathed a heavy sigh, Dean started picking up the pace. He was so fucking tight it was amazing. They both were moaning uncontrollably, this was the best sex Dean has had in his entire life, and hes had plenty of it. He reached around and stroked Cas' hard cock, "Mmm Dean" Dean loved hearing Cas moan his name, it was one of the best things hes ever heard, that deep gravely voice moaning in pleasure over him. Dean kept thrusting harder and faster and eventually Cas almost screamed, and he knew he found his sweet spot.

He pounded and pounded at his prostate, getting close himself. He gripped tight onto Cas' hips and Cas took over for stroking himself. "Ah fuck Cas, I'm so close." Both of them became almost in a trance as they got closer and closer, Dean was leaving scratch marks on Cas' hips. "Dean!" Cas moaned as he came, all over himself and the table, Dean soon followed, filling him up with his cum. He leaned over cas, they both laid there, breathing hard and sweating. Dean pulled out and flipped cas over, not caring about the mess they made. Cas stared up at him, his cheeks flushed, he looked so...beautiful. He leaned down over him, their faces inches apart. He stared into his eyes and said something he should have said long ago, three words that have never meant so much as they do now. "I love you." Cas smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile back, "I love you too, Dean." They kissed softly before getting up and going to take a shower, and of course clean up the little mess they made.

Or leave a cum stained table for Sam to find in the morning.


End file.
